


we are honey and the bee

by parkers



Series: underappreciated ship hell [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, the fem!kageyachi flower shop au you've all been waiting for, this is it everyone, well that last part is questionable but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkers/pseuds/parkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hitoka never expects a gorgeous girl to come visiting, but when it happens -- villager b can try too, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are honey and the bee

“I...” the girl on the page whispers quietly, unable to face the eyes of her love interest. Hitoka unconsciously holds her breath, waiting for the inevitable confession.

The jingle of bells from the door harshly flings her from the comfort of her shoujo manga into her flower shop. She instinctively drops the book to stand up to greet the visitor. For a moment she forgets where she is, then quickly remembers. Flower shop. Work. Right!

“W-welcome to Yachi Flowers!” she says nervously. She still hasn’t gotten the hang of talking to customers. Her eyes find the figure standing uncomfortably in front of the door of the store.

Yachi Hitoka falls head over heels in love.

_Her ponytail is so elegant..._

_Her eyes look so smart..._

_I could stare at her all day..._

Hitoka lets out a sigh, then immediately covers her mouth in the hopes that the girl in front of her didn’t hear. She hopes that her cheeks aren’t red and wants to hide under the table. Fortunately, there isn’t anyone else around to see her embarrassment: Hitoka’s mother put her in charge of one of the many small Yachi Flowers stores on a dreary weekend day during winter break, when few people come in.

“Uh, excuse me?”

“Yes?!” she squeaks nervously. Can’t mess up now.

“So, uh, my name is Kageyama,” the stranger mutters awkwardly. “So I’m here to get some flowers for my friend... uh, who wants it for his boyfriend.... yeah.”

Hitoka remembers her mother’s words. Lots of people come in here for love flowers. Remember, I’ve arranged flowers like that in bouquets in Aisle C. She nods hastily. “Follow me, p-please!”

As she walks (or skip-walks, rather), she can feel her heartbeat pounding wildly and her palms growing sweaty. _Calm down, Hitoka. You can do this._ Still, she glances briefly over her shoulder at Kageyama (who stares at the floor) again, and her heart beat spikes up immediately.

“S-so,” she starts, “do you already know what flowers you want or...?” She hopes her voice isn’t shaking too much.

Kageyama looks away. “Not really,” she admits. “Do you have, uh, suggestions?” Her manner seems a bit stiff and awkward, but Hitoka feels her heart jump.

“What kind of relationship do they have?” she tries, then internally cringes. _Not the best choice of words, Hitoka. Why can’t you act casual around gorgeous girls? Get your act together._

“Well, personallyIthinkhisboyfriend’sanasshole,” the girl mutters under her breath. Hitoka lets out a small laugh, then stops herself. _She probably wasn’t trying to make a joke! Oh god. I’m embarrassing myself now._  However, Kageyama seems to relax when she hears that half-laugh from Hitoka and peeks at her with what almost seems like relief. “But I guess Hinata likes him, so I’m alright with them... sort of. They argue a lot, but my friend’s the kind of person who has a lot of energy and makes up easily.”

"Brightly colored" catches in Hitoka’s ear. She scans the rows in front of her. Walking forwards carefully, she leans to pluck up a large, neatly-wrapped bouquet of flowers. She remembers putting it together, gathering the flowers her mother instructed her to and wrapping the whole bundle with plastic and a red ribbon. For a moment, she loses her balance, but quickly gets back on her feet with a wobble. However, she swears she felt Kageyama’s hands brush over her sides, as if to support her for that one moment. Her face is turning pink, she can feel it.

“Here you go!” With a quivering smile, she hands Kageyama the bouquet. “I-is that all?”

Kageyama shrugs, a mumbled “sure” escaping her mouth. As they walk silently back to the cash register (which Hitoka  realizes that she shouldn’t have left, how smart of her), their hands brush for a moment. Hitoka hastily pulls away and looks at a blushing Kageyama. She’s still gorgeous, even when embarrassed.

After the exchange of money, Kageyama turns to leave, but she doesn’t. Instead, she looks almost expectantly at Hitoka, who has no idea what she’s done.

“Uh, is there something on my face?” she asks hesitantly. That’s probably it.

Kageyama stiffens a little. Hitoka cringes in response. That wasn’t it, was it?

“Y-your name is Yachi Hitoka, right?” the words take Hitoka by surprise. She nods, glancing down at her nametag. “So, uh...”

“Y-yes?”

“Go on a date with me, please!”

Wait.

What.

 

(The manga lies on the floor, forgotten.)

 

“Tobio-chan!” Hitoka waves at her girlfriend from the counter. Kageyama hesitantly waves back.

“How’s everything?”

“I’m good!” Hitoka carefully moves a potted plant out of her way as she steps out from behind the counter, setting her manga carefully down. It was a good scene, she admits, but she would choose spending time with Kageyama any day. She takes Kageyama’s hands in hers (she’s learned that small touches of physical contact works best) and squeezes. “So, what’s going on? How’s volleyball?” Kageyama plays on a professional volleyball team, a fact that never fails to awe Hitoka. It does explain her athletic body and intimidating aura though.

“Everything’s good. We’re w-working well together.” Kageyama looks down, a hesitant pleased smile on her face. Hitoka squeezes her hands again reassuringly. There’s something in Kageyama’s face that makes Hitoka confused.

“Is there something that you need to talk about?” she asks tentatively.

“Oh! Well,” Kageyama starts nervously, “it’s been one year since I first met you.” She says the last part quietly, looking away. Hitoka’s learned that whenever Kageyama speaks softly, it’s because she’s embarrassed and not sure how to say it, so Hitoka smiles gently and pecks Kageyama on the cheek.

“I’m glad Hinata asked you to get flowers for him,” she says brightly.

“I-I’m glad too.” Kageyama turns an alarming shade of pink. “You’re really great.”

Yachi beams again, causing Kageyama to hide her face in her hands (which are still held by Hitoka). Despite all her amazing looks, she’s turned out to be an easily flustered (well, no other way to put it) dork.

“Do you have free time off from practice today?” Hitoka asks. “I was thinking we could go eat out somewhere nice.”

“Sure! I’ll pay!” Kageyama replies immediately, as if responding to a command. Hitoka laughs.

“Alright then. I’ll be waiting outside of practice, okay?”

“You can come in, you know,” Kageyama mutters. “The rest of the team, uh, wants to meet you.” Her ears go bright red again.

“Oh,” Hitoka manages. “Okay then!”

“I’ll be leaving now, I guess,” Kageyama says, but she still lingers around.

For a moment, it’s just the two of them: two awkward young girls in a bright flower shop on a warm sunny day who may or may not be entangled in the strings of love with each other.

It’s simple, but every day still makes it seem complex and difficult and strange.

Kageyama hesitates for a moment, then leans over the counter to brush her lips against Hitoka’s cheek. Then, she hastily walks away, fleeing from the unusually hot shop.

Hitoka stands there for a moment, a bit stunned (Kageyama openly showing physical affection? Unheard of.), but then yet another smile breaks out on her face, and she laughs and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this took forever  
> THANK YOU FOR READING  
> (title references 'honey and the bee' by owl city)  
> numero uno of my nano.... numero uno of hell.......  
> (by the way background tsukihina yooooooo)  
> (also i'm aware that it's a little rushed sorry!!)


End file.
